Noodles
by Pepperrmintos
Summary: Makorra smut. Cooking, a lame joke, ordering of food then things escalated quickly. A wet blanket was thrown in the midst. Oops!


**This is my attempt of Smut in the morning at 2 AM. Brilliant. (And this is my first story)**

**(And I feel this was okay, not that fantastic. Just venturing into foreign areas.)**

**I don't own Korra and anything related. Especially Narook's noodles.**

The bell rings.

"Come in!" Korra yells, while trying to salvage a burnt salmon. Again.

"Korra, are you up to no good?" Mako inquires with eyebrows raised.

"What? Look I know this is the millionth time I screwed up cooking someth-"

"Cause I smell something fishy goin' around here."

Korra tenses up as Mako laughs at his lame joke. "Very funny Mako."

"Korra, I think it's time you gave up cooking already."

Clearly frustrated, Korra sets the entire pan on fire. "Why can't I get this right? Mom was able to do it with SUCH ease! I'm supposed to defend the world and save it when I need to but I just can't cook one damn fish." She throws the pan out of the kitchen window and storms back to their bedroom.

Taken aback, Mako hurries to the bedroom, only to find Korra lain on the bed with her back facing the door. Heaving a sigh, he sits beside her. "Korra I know this must be a very trying task to carry out every day, but that doesn't mean you're going to fail all the time. You just gotta keep trying until you get it. Is that alright sweetheart?"

A grumble sounded from the body.

"Right then. Why don't I order some noodles instead? Water tribe noodles from Narook's Seaweed Noodlery, the best in Republic City!" He leaves the room, proceeding to make the room.

"Korra, I've ordered one large bowl of seaweed noodles that we could sh-" He stops midway, as he stood in the doorway of their room. Korra had not moved one inch since he had gone to make the order.

"Korra…?"

Peering over, Mako caught Korra suppressing a smirk before getting thrown completely off guard. She threw him onto the bed before lying on top of him, grinning widely. "I thought somebody said that he was going to dominate tonight," she remarked.

Mako laughs. He could never stop appreciating the luscious curves of her body, the deep blue eyes that would send shivers down his spine. Her eyes were, he daresay, the most enchanting part of her. Heads would turn wherever she walks, an air of sensuality surrounding her.

Much to her surprise, he pushes her off the bed and stands up. Without any hesitation, Mako rips off his shirt, revealing a muscled bod with almost no visible layer of fat to be found. "You know, we could hit it off early tonight," winked Mako, his tone becoming more and more suggestive. In response, Korra rips off his pants.

"You do have quite the package Mako," Korra teased as she proceeded to rip off her clothes before pulling Mako close to her. "But I'm still going to take the reins tonight."

Before Mako even gets a chance to reply, her lips found his, her tongue already playfully working around in his mouth. She then proceeds to kiss his ear, his lips and finally his neck, the spot which always drove him crazy.

"Korra," he moans.

She pushes Mako to the bed, before teasing, "You do know you have to work to get it you kn-"Mere seconds later, she gets restrained by him, who slowly inserts his finger in. "Ma-ko," she moans, "Stop that's not fair I wasn't even done y- Mako you're driving me mad!"

"And I thought YOU were taking the reins tonight sweetheart." Mako winked, before he starts to caress Korra's breasts. His touch was so subtle and delicate, he was driving her to the edge. "Oh look you're wet." She pouts her lips in response. It was getting hot and heavy, the sheets on the bed having easily gotten drenched from both of their bodies. Suddenly, Korra flips Mako on his back, returning to their position a few minutes ago. "Now it's my turn, city boy," Korra whispers.

With one hand restraining his body and her legs grasping the sides, her free hand slowly danced its way down his body, making swirling patterns along the way. "Kor-ra," he moans. "Okay I get it, you're really good at this."

"Oh, I'm not even close to getting the job done sweetheart," she smiles. Her hand grabs it ever so lightly, and starts moving up and down. She does it in the very same manner that Mako caressed her, but with even more passion and delicacy. He gawks, having his most sensitive part handled with such subtlety. After a few minutes, Korra returns to lip lock with Mako once again. Slowly, Mako inserted it inside of her. He flipped the both of them again, this time with Korra on the bed. He began to thrust his pelvis, aiming for that total, gripping sensation. He could feel he was coming.

Unbeknownst to them, their front door was wide open. The delivery man from Narook's was there, waiting at the door. "Sir?" he called out. Assuming that no one was at home, he entered, wanting to place the food at the kitchen so that it won't be left out in the cold at the door.

Just then, Mako screamed, from reaching his climax. The deliveryman jumped from having the living daylights scared out of him. Cautiously, he proceeded to the bedroom.

Suddenly, Korra sensed that someone was in the house. Without warning, she rolled off to the opposite side of the bed, leaving Mako perplexed.

"What the… oh no."

At that very moment, the deliveryman stood in the doorway, facing a naked man.

"Oh Spirits! Shouldn't you leave your front door closed young man?" the man reprimanded as Mako slowly turn a scarlet red. He grabs a bed sheet to cover himself.

"Well I was ju-"

"I don't want to hear whatever that you did-alone. Just pay up so that I can go home in peace!"

"Alright just, um, give me a moment-" Korra giggles in the background as Mako digs out his wallet from his pants that laid on the floor. "There you go sir, I've given the exact amount."

"Thank you. Now for spirits' sake close your goddamn door!" The deliveryman barked as he left, having gotten very uncomfortable standing in the vicinity of a very handsome – but also naked – young man. Mako proceeded to do just that, still blushing profusely.

Sensing that the coast was clear, Korra stood up, guffawing at the awkwardness that was now surrounding Mako.

"Are you still in any mood to continue, city boy?"

"No," Mako pouts his lips. "Now shut up and eat your food."

Korra laughs and kisses him on the cheek before deciding to grab the entire bowl of noodles for herself and runs to the room, locking it in the process.

**I appreciate all reviews :D So yea even if you feel you have to say "this story was SHIT" go ahead. say it. But obviously constructive criticism is much more appreciated. Thanks :)**


End file.
